


Lujuria de un vampiro: Alucard x Reader/Lectora (+18)

by lavalitaah



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard in heat, Alucard-centric, F/M, Masturbation, No me arrepiento de nada, Other, Smut, que he hecho ahora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavalitaah/pseuds/lavalitaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard entra en celo y tiene que lidiar con ese problema de algun modo sin que tu, el objeto de deseo del vampiro, te des cuenta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lujuria de un vampiro: Alucard x Reader/Lectora (+18)

**Advertencia:** **Esto esto tiene escenas sexuales por lo tanto puedes tener hemorragia nasal después de leer la curiosa situación de Alucard** **, si eres menor de edad NO LO LEAS pero si de todos modos lo lees no me responsabilizo de las consecuencias que pueda causarte (ser descubierto por tus padres o algún adulto por ejemplo)**  
   
Cuando un vampiro entra en celo tiene 3 opciones: la primera es encerrarse en una habitación mientras consume su amor con su pareja, cosa que El rey vampiro no tiene en estos momentos, la segunda es matar a todas las  personas que estén a su alcance violentamente y consumir sangre, mucha sangre pero Integra no le permitiría y las misiones no son suficiente, la tercera es…masturbarse durante 2 semanas. Por supuesto ¿Por qué un vampiro entraría en celo?, ellos no pueden reproducirse, bueno él no quería  saber en estos momentos, se le hace difícil pensar.

  
Desde que llegaste Alucard sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, normalmente cuando le pasaban estas situaciones iba a matar a ghouls en reiteradas misiones o algún vampiro para distraer su mente, cuando era conde tenía muchas mujeres a su disposición pero…ahora él está en esta situación y tenía que atenderlo de algún modo sin que nadie se enterara

  
El comprobó que tu estuvieras fuera de la mansión, como es de día tenía que ser rápido en sacar lo que él quería ya que había mucha actividad en la mansión Hellsing.  
Entro a la habitación y vio la cómoda, abrió un cajón, pero, se detuvo a pensar por un momento *¿en serio voy a hacer esto? vaya que bajo he caído* el bulto en sus pantalones estaba pidiendo atención urgentemente y agarro la primera prenda braga y cerro el cajón para luego esfumarse hacia sus recamaras.

Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en su silla, abrir sus pantalones y sacar su miembro palpitante,  con las bragas en una mano inhalo el olor de tus bragas profundamente  y empezó a tocarse, él se acarició de arriba abajo en su erección lentamente y de vez en cuando se tocaba la punta de su erección con un dedo haciendo que salga un pequeño gruñido.  
el vampiro se imaginó a ti en múltiples posiciones, se imaginaba follando en plena luz de luna mientras él te mordía y bebía la tan deliciosa sangre, que aún no ha probado pero al oler tus bragas tenía una vaga intuición de como sabría y eso, lo excitaba mucho por lo que acelera el ritmo de su mano

  
“(T-tu nombre)” él dijo; repetía tu nombre como una oración mientras acariciaba a una velocidad mayor su erección “(T-tu n-nombre), oh si por favor” Grito Alucard. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría su rostro y sus ropas estaban empezando a empaparse *oh (tu nombre), ojala pudiera tenerte en estos momentos, yo podría darte el placer, más que un simple humano pudiera darte, si tan solo…*  Se convulsionó y se vino con sus cuerdas blancas que estaban en toda su mano y parte del suelo, el  respiro con dificultad, ya que sus golpes lentos y con el tiempo se detuvo para luego meter su miembro en sus pantalones

  
Unos minutos más tarde, cuando todo esto se acabó miro la escena y vio las manchas blancas, limpio lo más que pudo para que no se notara las actividades inapropiadas que anteriormente sucedieron, después guardo tus bragas en su bolsillo y él pensó que lo devolvería cuando pueda  
Poco a poco sintió que el sueño lo consume, esto solo es un comienzo el ciclo de celo del vampiro recién comienza y él tendría que lidiar con eso…


End file.
